Back and Fighting
by JustADumbRabbit
Summary: Antonio is back from his fishing adventure and is excited to see the woman who made him the promise two years ago, but what will happen when the woman has a new boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Kim and I called that so bad! Memily and pretty much Mantonio! And Mantonio was so out there. **_

Antonio checked the address once more before pushing the button. He was so nervous that he almost dropped his ice chest full of exotic fish that he had caught while on his grand fishing adventure. It had been two years and he truly still wanted to be on that ship, but a promise had brought him back.

A promise that he knew she would keep. It was the one thing he was for sure of.

"Who is it?" A voice said over the speaker.

"Fish delivery!" He said in a deep, manly voice.

"Antonio!" The voice chuckled. "Come on up."

Antonio waited for the beep before pushing his way into the apartment building. He took the elevator to the third floor and to apartment 32. She was already standing outside her door with a smile spread wide across her face.

At that moment, Antonio was glad to be back and more importantly that she was there waiting for him. "Hey, Senorita! Long time no see." He said, giving her a one armed hug.

"Is that the fish?" She asked, pointing to the ice chest in his arms.

"Sure is! Ready to cook it?" Antonio smiled. He just couldn't believe that Mia was standing right in front of him. The black haired girl that helped him get through living a life as a samurai was there.

She glanced at her watch and then at Antonio. "I'll have to do it tomorrow. I don't have time, but come on in. Do you need a place to stay?" Mia said a little too fast.

"Sleep would be golden! You don't get much on the boat." Antonio said, walking into her small apartment.

"How was the boat anyways? You must have caught so much!"

Antonio shrugged. "I…" He stopped when he noticed someone walking out of the shower in only a towel.

"Antonio!" The guy yelled. "Honey, why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

_**A/N And the intro is done! **____** Review, Darlings! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio put on a fake smile when he saw how happy Mia looked to see Kevin. "It's good to see you." He mustered out.

"You too, Man." Kevin grinned. "Let me go get dressed." He motioned to the back room before leaving the two alone.

"So… you and Kevin?" Antonio asked, praying that it wasn't true, but she nodded. "How long?"

She paused and started counting her fingers. "About a year…"

"I'm… happy for you guys." He barely got out.

"Let me go get some drinks. Tea?" Mia offered.

Antonio nodded and Mia left him alone with his thoughts.

Did he really expect her to be waiting for him? They weren't even official. It was just one kiss on one night that everyone was emotional about being separated. It was just him that thought of it as something else. He was the only one that looked forward to seeing her again. He shouldn't have kissed her and let his feelings get like they are.

_Antonio was going around saying his goodbyes to everyone, but when he reached Mia's door, he hesitated. Mia was always the person he would talk to if he ever had a problem. She always comforted him and he was going to miss that. _

_He finally got himself to knock. "Mia?" _

"_Come in!" She called. _

_He slowly opened the door and entered the now bare room. "Wow…" He muttered under his breath. All of Mia's pictures were packed up. He was so used to seeing them decorating her room and they always made the room bright and friendly, but now… it was dull with only the pink curtains giving the room color. "Wow." He repeated. _

"_Did you come to say goodbye or be amazed at how much stuff I had to pack up?" She chuckled, closing the lid of the box and moving it to the door on top of six other boxes Antonio failed to notice. He gave her a worried look and she just smiled. "My dad and brother are coming to help me move."_

_Antonio nodded and sat down on the stripped bed. "It's going to be so weird not seeing everyone every day." _

"_You can come visit me anytime!" Mia said. _

"_Actually…" He muttered, handing her the flyer he received a few months ago. It wasn't until last night that he decided to go. It would be good for him to get away from everything and do something that he loved. _

_She read the paper and sat next to him. "Are you going?" She asked. _

_He nodded. "It's an amazing opportunity. I can catch fish all over the world."_

"_But… you'll be gone for almost two years." Mia shook her head and smiled. "That's awesome, Antonio!" She knew that he would horrible if she was sad about him leaving and he wouldn't enjoy his trip. So she put on a brave face. _

"_Yeah," He faked a smile. "I'm going to miss y- everyone." _

_She handed him the flyer. "Catch me some fish." She smiled. "And when you get back, I'll cook it up." Antonio looked away nervously. "Don't worry. I'm taking cooking classes."_

"_You knew?" He asked. _

_Mia rolled her eyes. "Of course! I'm not stupid." _

"_Sorry…"_

"_It's fine, Antonio." She patted is back before standing up. _

_It was silent for a minute while Antonio contemplated what to say next. Does he confess the feelings he had hidden away ever since he first came here. Early that night, he had overheard the conversation between Mike and Emily. Mike had finally confessed his obvious feelings for the yellow ranger and luckily for him, she felt the same way which didn't surprise Antonio in the least. _

_Maybe Mia will feel the same way. _

"_Mia, I… am really going to miss you." He said, fumbling with his fingers. "Really really going to miss you." _

"_I'll miss you too, Golden boy." She said, sitting back down next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "We've had some good times." _

_Antonio just nodded and looked at her. When he looked, he saw a girl who made his time with the samurai, the best time (apart from his childhood with Jayden) in his life. She accepted him onto the team before anyone else and that's what made him fall for her. Before he knew it, he was caressing her cheek. His fingers tingled as the glided back and forth across her warm skin. "I'm really going to miss you." He mumbled before bringing her face closer to his. _

_The kiss they then shared was broken up first by Antonio even though he longed for more. He smiled, whispered goodbye, and walked out of the room. _


End file.
